The Fallen
by alotmoretomagic
Summary: Beelzebub reflects on the moment his fate changed forever.


*DISCLAIMER*

This story is based on one of the same name written by pmunoz8. I read their story and thought their concept was great so I wrote this along the same plot but put my own style one it.

Reviews are welcomed, so have at me.

The Fallen

In the flaming wasteland named Hell, Beelzebub woke in the middle of a lake. His aching body could not move, and he noticed there were chains that were holding him still. He is only able to move his head and see the world he has entered; contrasting greatly with that of bright heaven, the dark world. He tries to understand why this has happened to him. How did he enter this place?

It was the early morning, the bright Beelzebub awakened from a wonderful dream. He had dreamed that he had heard the most beautiful orchestra playing in the meadows of heaven. The instruments were played in such a way, and of all varying tones and pitches, and all working in perfect harmony that they were indescribable. In remembering their sweet sound Beelzebub realised that he had tasks that must be performed today; so opening his huge, majestic wings he flew over meadows, glens, streams, lakes, forests, gardens, and palaces to the edge of heaven.

At the edge of heaven large clouds enclose it, soft as cushions. One may sit at the edge and look down upon all the vast dark that is not the bright light of heaven. Beelzebub looked around and saw that there was no other being about him, and so he sat down; he had never been this close to the edge before. He had been instructed to meet someone here. Looking back he saw the plains of heaven. His angel eyes, which could see for many miles, could just make out his fellow angels, vast leagues away, going about their daily tasks.

He had been waiting such a long time, sitting as still as marble, he looked like a beautiful statue. His mind started to wander, and looking out into the deep darkness new thoughts began to enter his vast conscious. 'What is my purpose here? Why do I belong here? Is there nowhere else, other than heaven? Is there any point of having this vastness, and not exploring it? Why does the Lord -'

At that moment, pulled away from his inner thoughts Beelzebub turned towards the crystal blue sky and looked up. He saw the faintest shadow, thousands of miles away, but could not tell what it was. Whatever it was was flying at unimaginable speed on wings of purest white, and the noise it made entering the heavenly atmosphere was deafening. The closer it came the more Beelzebub could see. He realised that it was an Archangel, one of the most prized by the Lord, and his oldest friend, Lucifer. Lucifer landed with pounding wings beating the air about him, and light feet making contact with the soft cloud underfoot. His huge body, perfectly formed, had a grace like nothing ever seen. He was much taller than Beelzebub, who already towered over any other being imaginable. A smile was stretched across his stunningly beautiful face, more perfect than even the Lords. 'Hello, dear Beelzebub!' his voice was a clear, low boom, like a large bell ringing out across a city from the tower of a cathedral.

'Dear Lucifer,' replied Beelzebub, getting to his feet and hugging his old friend, 'it has been too long since last we met.'

'You speak true, friend.' said Lucifer, looking his friend over with clear golden coloured eyes. 'How fair you?'

'I dream well, therefore I am well. I should hope the same is true for you also, friend?'

'Indeed, well maybe not so, although you may have the ability to help me,' replied the Archangel, 'and now Beelzebub, my trustful, dear, loyal friend, who I have known for eternity. 'I have something that I must ask of you.'

'Anything friend, I shall perform any task for you.'

'This request is something that you may never have heard of before, but I would not ask you if I did not think you the best person for this employment.'

'I wonder what could this task be, is it from the Lord?'

'No, listen friend, please. My mind has changed. I no longer see heaven as I once did. Everything is the same yet different, and I have been this way for a very long time. Heaven is missing something, something crucial.'

'Home to both you and me, what could be missing from heaven?'

'Equality,' snapped Lucifer, 'are your incredible eyes that blind? Why in heaven is there no Equality?'

'What ever do you mean, friend?' Beelzebub's smooth face looked perplexed at his grand comrade.

'We are brotherly angels, who all follow under the tyrannical rule of the Lord.' said Lucifer, 'Don't you see that there is no equality when there is one ruler? Don't you ever think why we are here? Surely not to just obediently serve Him? No!'

'No? No!' Beelzebub stopped at this, and cast his blue eyes down to the ground, deep in thought. He realised that he too had been thinking along similar lines to his friend. Why were they there? He had become tired of the restrictions that held him in his place, and he wanted to be free.

'All brotherly angels are equal to the Lord, as they are each other.' said Lucifer. 'We have the same power, strength, intelligence and wisdom as Him.'

'I also feel as you do, brother. What are we to do about it, should we ask Lord?'

'No! He will not listen,' Lucifer boomed, and his voice had taken on a quality of which Beelzebub had never heard, 'Lord will never understand our campaign for justice and equality.'

'I feel that is a correct assumption,' said Beelzebub, 'but what do you propose we do?'

'This is where you, dear Beelzebub, come in to rescue me,' the gold of Lucifer's eyes was glaring greedily at Beelzebub. 'You, dear friend, need to come with me and help me to start a revolution!'

'A revolution! My friend, where have your wits gone?' ejected Beelzebub.

'They are soundly stored in my head. However, I cannot do this alone, brother,' said Lucifer. 'We will gather all brotherly angels who want to join our cause in the fight for justice, equality, peace in heaven, and escape from the tyranny of the Lord.'

At this Beelzebub pleaded with Lucifer for time to make his decision, Lucifer agreed. Beelzebub again sat on the edge of heaven, as still as a rock. He sat in deep thought for a night and a day, until the return of Lucifer.

'Have you decided on whether to take up my request, friend?' said Lucifer.

'I have, brother,' replied Beelzebub, 'and I have decided to join you in the fight for justice in the Kingdom of Heaven, and will serve you with all the will in my heart.'

'Excellent,' Lucifer grinned, 'I would have no other by my side.'

At this Beelzebub began to change. Only slightly, unnoticeable to even an angels eyes, but inside, the once total brightness had taken on the slightest of dark tinges. After making plans with Lucifer for the coming revolution Beelzebub got to his feet. He felt weary, a feeling which he had never had before; it was strange to him.

'We are in this together. We both need to protect each other, right?' said Lucifer.

'Right, but do you think Lord will be angry and punish us when he finds out?' asked Beelzebub, clearly frightened.

'Of course not,' replied Lucifer, trying to calm his friends distress, 'what is he going to do to us. All he can do is forgive us.'

'Yes, I think you are right.' Both angels embrace with their long, strong arms, and kiss each other on the forehead. 'Until next time, Lucifer, blessings upon you.'

Beelzebub spreads his wings, and notices they have changed in colour, only slightly, but obviously to him. 'How strange,' he thought. As he jumped into the air and soared higher, and higher, he looked back down to his friend. Beelzebub had only good hopes for the future filling his heart.

Back in the depths of Hell, Beelzebub lies still. His thoughts are of heaven, and light, something he has not seen for a very long time. A single tear falls from his bloodshot eyes, and it drops down into a burning fire nearby; one clear drop eaten by flame.


End file.
